


Dans l'interminable ennui de la plaine

by Etrangere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, French, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is a wasteland. Flat, dark and cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans l'interminable ennui de la plaine

**Author's Note:**

> For mechaieh. Quotes from Verlaine.

War is a wasteland. Flat, dark and cool.

They wait.

Without fire, they hold on tight to gather heat.

Words, carefully inflected, haunt Tonks’ memory.

 _Dans l’interminable  
ennui de la plaine  
la neige incertaine  
luit comme du sable_

One owl from over the forest falls down in green light like a silent angel.

She shivers, hardly able to feel the edge of her body anymore.

 _Le ciel est de cuivre  
sans lueur aucune  
on croirait voir vivre  
et mourir la lune_

It should already be over. Gone with the magical backlash that forbid all attempts to Apparate. But it goes on, the battleground brighter with explosions than the coppery sky.

And still they are, stranded in purgatory.

They wait.

Maybe eons from now, they would still be there, blurred away with the indistinct plain.

 _Corneilles poussives  
et vous, les loups maigres,  
par ces bises aigres  
quoi donc vous arrive ?_

“I’m cold,” breathes Ginny against her neck.

She can feel Ginny’s words crawling over her skin, burning and stark. She bends down to drink them like an antidote against the shapelessness.

Ginny quivers in her arms and outlines hotly her flesh. It’s not a betrayal, it’s a prayer.

They wait.


End file.
